


A Taste Of Tai

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Oral Sex, White Sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: Tai overhears a conversation and decides it's finally time to confess his love to Izzy.





	A Taste Of Tai

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this was another trade- but pretty much, unless I say otherwise, it was a trade!
> 
> This one is a couple years old. I hope it still holds up!
> 
> PLEASE do not read if you are under 18!

'I wonder why he's staring at me...?' Tai thought to himself. 'It seems like he's looking at me, but he has an empty look, like he's looking off in space.'

 

Suddenly, Izzy noticed his friend staring at him, and snapped out of his trance. After looking back at their college professor for just a few seconds, Izzy jumped up and ran out of the room.

 

Tai blinked, wondering what was going on. It was kind of weird, but since it was college, no one else seemed to really notice or care, but Tai couldn't help but wonder...

 

Tai and Izzy had been best friends for a long time. They had always been really close.

 

Several years ago, Tai figured out that he was gay. He could have told his friends, he was fairly sure none of them would care, but... the truth was, while he was hot, a popular guy, and athletic, he could have any guy he wanted. Yet the one he wanted, was his best friend.

 

A lot of people might be confused why someone like Tai would be interested in a pale nerd. But to Tai, Izzy was so much more than that. He loved everything about him. His knowledge, even though it gave him a headache sometimes, his personality, his humor... Tai loved everything about him, and that made Izzy sexy in his own way.

 

Tai 'knew' that he would never have a chance with Izzy, and Tai knew that Izzy would never be homophobic, but still, Tai didn't want to risk the friendship. Not yet at least. He knew sometime it would come up.

 

But the way he was staring at him before he left class... Tai shook his head and looked back at the teacher. He was sure he was over thinking.

 

A few minutes later, Izzy walked back into class. Tai looked around to a very awkward sight. Izzy had a very embarrassed look on his face. Tai looks down, and sees that his pants and shirt are wet. Tai sighs, he figures the faucet in the bathroom sprayed out. It had happened to him many times. And if it was something other than water, he was sure Izzy wouldn't return to class in that state. So Tai shrugged the sight off, and turned his attention back to the teacher.

XxXxXxXxX

Later that day...

XxXxXxX

Tai started to walk home from classes. He usually would walk home with Izzy, but he hadn't seen him since after their earlier class together. As he started walking though, he saw Izzy on a bench, facing his opposite direction. He could see that Izzy was on a Skype call with Willis, just audio though, which was perfect, because he decided he wanted to sneak up on him.

 

When Tai got closer though, he wasn't expecting to hear what he was about to...

 

“It's so obvious you are gay.” Willis said with a giggle.

 

Izzy sounded confused. “Well I am, but why?”

 

“You love meat waaaay too much!”

 

Izzy laughed at this.

 

Tai, freaking out, ran in the other direction. He had to process this.

 

“Izzy... Is gay? …. loves meat....? Does that mean...?”

 

Tai stood back up. He wondered if that means he had a shot. He decided he would walk back and wait for the conversation to be over, and confront Izzy about it. At least then, he could come out too, and Tai could feel out the odds of Izzy liking him. Slowly and quietly, he walked back to the bench.

 

When he got there though, he was once again stunned by what he heard.

 

“I don't know what came over me. I couldn't even think about class, which is unlike me. All I could think about was Tai.”

 

Tai's eyes widened, as he continued to listen.

 

“That bad huh?” Willis replied with a giggle.

 

“One minute I was paying attention to class, the next minute, I could practically taste Tai on my tongue. I wanted to move my tongue all around it and... I just had to take care of it.”

 

Tai swallowed, and tried to hide the fact he was getting an erection listening to this.

 

“Tai even saw me staring at him.” Izzy continued. “I was worried it was obvious what was on my mind, so I went to the bathroom to fulfill my craving. Of course I ended up with white sauce all over me...”

 

“Hah. Healthy boy.”

 

Tai was confused by the last comment, but he ignored it and got out of there, he didn't want to give himself away.

 

As he walked away, he smiled.

 

'I don't believe it!' Tai thought to himself. 'Izzy likes me! I never thought he would think of me like that! But he does!'

 

The bearer of courage clenched his fist. 'No need to wait any longer!'

 

Tai pulled out his phone to Text Izzy.

 

'Wanna have a taste of Tai tonight? Extra white sauce?'

 

Tai giggled at the text, but then deleted it. It sounded funny, but as much as he cared about Izzy, that sounded more like a one time thing. He wanted to do this right, and in person.

 

'Hey Izzy, wanna hang out tonight?'

 

Tai got a fast reply.

 

'You... aren't going to give me a hard time about the white sauce all over me are you?'

 

Tai giggled again. “Maybe...”

 

'What white sauce? Are we hanging out?' Tai replied, trying to sound innocent.

 

'Sure. I'll be over later.'

 

Tai giggled again. This was gonna be fun!

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Tai had been freaking out all afternoon. He lived alone, and he was in college, so his apartment was a MESS. He worked really hard picking up trash, sweeping the floors, and wiping off tables.

 

Just as he finished Tidying up, he could hear Izzy knocking on the door. He left his apartment door unlocked on this particular time, so things could go according to plan.

 

“Just a minute!” He called, and then sat behind his counter. The kitchen was right beside the front door, and there was a counter he used as a Table. He and Izzy had sat there many nights playing board games.

 

Once Tai was in place, he called out again. “Come on in Izzy!”

 

“Hey, Tai Sorry I'm la-.”

 

Izzy walked in and was thrown off by what he saw. There were lit candles and roses all over the apartment, as well as a candle and roses sitting on the table in front of Tai.

 

Izzy looked at Tai, confused, though Tai was smiling widely.

 

“Um... am I interrupting? I know we had plans to hang out but... did you get a last minute date or something?”

 

Tai shook his head. “No no. … Well, not exactly.” He said, still smirking. “Sit down.”

 

Izzy did, and started to get into his backpack.

 

“Since you are sitting here I assume you want to play Catan first? You said you liked the way we play with two players even though you are supposed to have three...”

 

'He's so cute. He's acting like he has no idea of what I am getting at. He must be nervous.'

 

“Izzy? Can we just talk first?”

 

Izzy put his backpack down.

 

“Sure, what's up?”

 

“Well, I-”

 

Tai was interrupted by another knock on the door.

 

“Oh, that's pizza for us. Can you get it for me? I already paid for it online.”

 

Izzy thought it was a tad weird, even for Tai, to ask the guest to get it, but then again, he was closer to the door, so he ignored it.

 

After bringing the pizza back to the table, he opened it up.

 

“Prodigious! Stuffed Crust Pizza! My favorite!” Izzy was really happy for a second, but then his face fell. “Tai? You hate stuffed crust. Why...?”

 

Tai shrugged. “I just wanted tonight to be special.”

 

Suddenly, it seemed like a light bulb went off in Izzy's head. He looked again at his surroundings, the candles, the roses, and now the pizza.

 

“Tai...?” Izzy asked hesitantly. “When you say you want tonight to be special...?”

 

Tai smiled. “Izzy... how long have we known each other?”

 

Izzy thought about it. “Since the right before we went to the digital world. 10 years now.”

 

Tai nodded. “Of all the Digidestened I always thought we were the closest. Matt and I are okay friends, Joe is cool but keeps to himself, Davis... well...” Tai said with an even bigger grin... “It's awesome having someone pretty much worship you. But that's not a deep friendship.”

 

“I agree, I think we are the closest too.”

 

“The truth is Izzy...” Tai said, reaching out and putting his hand on Izzy's hand. “That for the past several years, I have kind of had feelings for you. I didn't want to act on them for fear that you'd reject me. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But then today I....”

 

Tai almost said that he heard the conversation with Willis, but he didn't want Izzy to be upset for eavesdropping, much less embarrass him about hearing how he needed him in his mouth...

 

“I saw the way you were staring at me in class, practically drooling.”

 

Izzy blushed at this comment.

 

“I thought maybe I had a chance.” Tai continued.

 

Izzy nodded. It was sound logic.

 

“Do I...?” Tai asked, trying to sound like he didn't already know the answer.

 

“I... I am gay.” Izzy said. “I haven't wanted to tell you for... mainly the same reason. Didn't want to ruin the friendship. It never wanted anything to screw up what we have.”

 

Tai nodded. “So, can we give us a chance?”

 

Izzy put his fingers on his chin, like he was thinking. Tai could see the wheels in his head turning. After a few minutes, a small smile crept across his face.

 

“Sure Tai, lets try it!”

 

Tai smiled and leaned over and kissed Izzy. Izzy was surprised by the kiss, but after the initial surprise, he gave in, and kissed him back. Izzy had been in one relationship before, and he missed kissing. He missed something else too, but he knew it would be a while before that happened. Or that's what he thought at least.

 

Once the kiss was broken, stood all the way up. Izzy was stunned to see that Tai wasn't wearing any pants! Not only that, but he had a massive erection. Any doubts he was having about the relationship was quickly going away, with the sight of Tai's size.

 

Tai walked around the table, so his crotch was eye level to Izzy.

 

“Wanna have a taste of Tai?” Tai said with a smirk.

 

Tai saw a momentary weird look on Izzy's face, but it went away. After that, Tai could see Izzy drooling again, just like he was that morning in class.

 

Suddenly, without warning, Izzy stood up, and walked a few feet away.

 

Tai started freaking out, thinking he went too far.

 

“I'm sorry Izzy, I-”

 

“I got out of the way so you could sit down on the edge of the table.”

 

Tai blushed, with an awkward smile. “....Oh....” And with that, Tai sat down.

 

After Tai sat down, Izzy sat back down on the chair, with Tai's crotch right in front of his face.

 

Izzy had certainly not expected the night to go like this. He was still a tad worried about their friendship, worried what would happen if they wouldn't work out, but for now, he was fine with his... Taste of Tai.

 

Izzy didn't waste any time, and took Tai deep into his mouth, all at once.

 

“Ahhh!” Tai moaned with pleasure. He wasn't expecting Izzy to go that deep that fast, but then again, with how much Izzy was wanting that taste of Tai... he decided it made sense.

 

Even though Tai was deep in his mouth, Izzy still took his time exploring every inch of his dick with his tongue. He rolled his tongue all around, touching his dick in every corner in his mouth, before he began to gently suck.

 

“Ooohhh...” Tai moaned, and started to gently run his fingers through Izzy's hair.

 

Izzy loved the feel of Tai's fingers on his skin. He decided to return the feeling, and began to explore Tai's thighs with his fingers, moving over to his crotch, to finally, fondling his balls.

 

“Mmmm...” Tai continued to moan, as Izzy began sucking even harder, and moving his tongue faster.

 

Izzy decided he wanted to also feel Tai's dick with his hand, so he pulled most of the way off of Tai's dick, leaving just the tip in his mouth, and began to stroke Tai's length. It was already slick from being in his mouth, which made the strokes feel amazing to Tai. Meanwhile, Izzy sucked hard on the tip, while teasing it with his tongue.

 

“Izzy... I'm close...”

 

Izzy stroked with all his might, and sucked as hard as he could. He then gently squeezed Tai's balls.

 

“Ahhhh!!!” Tai moaned, as he came into Izzy's mouth. Izzy swallowed every bit that he could, but some of it came out of his mouth and went on his shirt. As Izzy leaned back, Tai smirked to himself.

 

“White sauce.”

 

Izzy got a weird look on his face again, and this time Tai could really tell.

 

“Sorry. Bad joke. I won't mention it again.”

 

Izzy sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

 

Izzy stood up so Tai could move, when he did, he stood right in front of Izzy.

 

“Should I return the favor?”

 

Izzy smiled a little. “Thanks, but... not tonight, this afternoon I...”

 

Tai felt so stupid! Of course Izzy didn't feel like it, he knew he just pleasured himself this afternoon!

 

“Don't worry, I understand.”

 

Izzy nodded, and Tai kissed him.

 

XxXxXxXxXxX One Month Later XxXxXxXxX

 

Tai and Izzy laid in Tai's bed, cuddling each other.

 

“Happy one month anniversary.” Tai said.

 

“You too.” Izzy said happily.

 

Tai cuddled Izzy tightly. “I'm so lucky to have found out you felt the same way about me all this time.”

 

Izzy felt a little awkward. This subject had come up a couple times, and Izzy just went along with it, but he felt they could really last, and it was finally time to come clean.

 

“Tai? I need to tell you something... really awkward.”

 

Tai released the cuddle. This sounded serious.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Um... the truth is... the last month has been great. I'm glad we are together, and I think we can go far. But... I never thought about you in a sexual way before that day.”

 

Tai blinked, unsure what to make of this. “But you were staring at me in class and drooling.”

 

Izzy blushed. “I was just... thinking about something and staring off in space.”

 

“Oh...” Tai was confused now. He didn't want to bring up the phone call and accuse Izzy of lying here, but he felt like they should clear the air.

 

“The truth is Izzy, that wasn't the only reason I asked you out that day.”

 

“Oh?” Izzy asked curiously. “What else then?”

 

“I heard you telling Willis on the phone... well first he said you were gay, and you didn't deny it. Then I came back again later and, you said how much you wanted to have me in your mouth, and that's why you left the room, and when you came back you had white stuff all over you, and when I asked about returning the favor, you started to say about that afternoon...”

 

When Tai first started talking, he looked confused, then he looked embarrassed, but couldn't help giggling a little.

 

“Um Tai... I hate to burst your bubble... but I wasn't talking to Willis about how much I wanted you in my mouth.”

 

Tai blinked. “But I heard you! You said how much you needed Tai in your mouth!”

 

Izzy blushed harder and looked away awkwardly. “.......T-H-A-I...... Thai food..... that's what I needed to have in my mouth.”

 

Tai's jaw dropped.

 

“I had some in my bag, and so I left the room to eat it, but I spilled the Healthy Boy Sauce, which is white, all over me.”

 

Suddenly, Izzy's mind went to something random, and he giggled again. “That's why when you propositioned me that night you asked if I wanted a taste of Tai! I thought that was really weird that you would talk about yourself in third person, but I let it go.”

 

Tai was blushing hard.

 

“But what about you saying about me not getting you off, you started to say about that afternoon...?”

 

“Thai makes me feel really un-sexy. That's why I haven't ate it at all since.”

 

Tai blinked. “You chose me over Thai??”

 

Izzy nodded. “Yup. And I'd do it again.”

 

Tai kissed Izzy passionately. Izzy kissed back.

 

“I love you so much Izzy.”

 

“I love you too Tai.”

 

With that, they both cuddled for a few minutes, until Tai saw the time.

 

“We're gonna be late for the movie if we don't hurry. Shower with me?”

 

Izzy smirked. “You go get the water ready, I'll be right behind you. I love you!”

 

“I love you too!”

 

Izzy laid in bed, thinking about how lucky he was, and how great things were going. He was lucky to now have a taste of Tai every day.

 

The end

 


End file.
